


Klutz

by Late_to_the_fandom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, Horny Derek, Hurt Stiles, M/M, stiles is a klutz, tripping in the stairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_to_the_fandom/pseuds/Late_to_the_fandom
Summary: Stiles being Stiles meant he was a bit of a klutz. He was prone to tripping and fumbling. He was also very familiar with a lot of other means of hurting himself disgracefully. He knew all of this, yet he was blissfully unaware about his untied shoelace. That, in itself, was not a big issue, unless you were considering going down a flight of stairs.Which, of course, he was.





	Klutz

Stiles being Stiles meant he was a bit of a klutz. He was prone to tripping and fumbling. He was also very familiar with a lot of other means of hurting himself disgracefully. He knew all of this, yet he was blissfully unaware about his untied shoelace. That, in itself, was not a big issue, unless you were considering going down a flight of stairs.  
Which, of course, he was.

He was stuffing his phone and shopping list in his pocket when he went flying. He tried grabbing the hand rail but missed. Suffice it to say his life flashed in front of his eyes. His arms were flailing like a windmill and a wail erupted from deep down in his belly. He cartwheeled downward and he thanked the gods (yes, all of them, even the Greek pantheon, the old Keltic druids and Buddha) that it was only a short-ish 15 steps staircase.

It lasted only a few seconds but it seemed to take forever for him to reach the bottom. His tumble ended with his face pressed to the carpet, his left leg folded under his body and the right extended up 2 steps.  
Everything hurt. He managed to turn himself in a sitting position and assessed the damages. Every limb seemed to work fine but he cautiously tested his extremities to be on the safe side. His left cheek stung like a bitch and he pressed a few fingers to the area. The skin was tender and his hand came back bloody but he felt no bones protruding so that was a bonus.

Hoisting himself off the floor, he kicked off the untied culprit still attached to his foot and went back up the stairs. He groaned all the way to the bathroom, anticipating all the pain he knew he would be feeling in a few hours. He flipped the switch and examined himself in the mirror. He didn’t remember taking a hit to the face but, judging by the black eye that was slowly darkening his cheek, he probably knocked the handrail really solidly. He washed the area gently to remove the drying blood and applied a band-aid to the gash. He grabbed the pain killers from the cabinet and downed 2 pills.

He then shuffled to the kitchen, because, yeah, his muscles were already starting to protest and it was mildly unpleasant to move but he needed cold relief for his eye.  
He wrapped an ice pack in a dishtowel and applied it to the tender skin. He sighed and moaned and grumbled around the pain, knowing that he was going to be so pretty, all colored up in black and yellow come tomorrow.

Everything was throbbing but he knew that if he laid down his muscles would stiffen and prove to be an even bigger pain later on so he reluctantly kept his body in motion. They needed to replenish the pantry, which he would have been doing if he hadn’t tried to break all his bones, but he had the makings of a spaghetti sauce so he tasked himself with preparing the meal. Good thing it wasn’t a pack night…. He could imagine the snide comments he would get from the betas and rolled his eyes at the thought.

-oOo-

Derek’s run had made him horny, again, which was not really a surprise since the full moon was in 5 days and he always felt the effects earlier than the betas.  
His blood simmered in his veins, the need ebbing and flowing along his nerves. His wolf wanted to claim his mate, to touch and lick and taste and mark him.  
The urgency was primal and almost dirty in its basest form. The need to assert his ownership of Stiles body and heart was equal to his need to love and be loved by the human.

Senses thrumming, he made his way up the stairs and called out to his partner.” Hey babe. How was your day?”  
He emptied his pockets on the console and hung his jacket in the closet. The loft was permeated with the simmering smell of tomatoes and spices and he followed his nose to the kitchen where he found Stiles messing with pots and pans. He took a minute to drink in the sight of his human’s domesticity and the contentment it brought him.

Stiles kept himself occupied and made sure his back was to the door. “Hey Der-bear, dinner will be ready shortly.” He knew that the moment Derek saw his face he’d flip out and all hell would break loose so he chanced a glance over his shoulder and winked from his good eye. “Go get washed, I’m almost done”. Pulling up his sleeves he filled the sink and started on the dirty dishes.

Derek smiled and strode forward. The shower could damn well wait since he was planning on getting dirty within the next few minutes anyway.  
He snaked an arm around Stiles abdomen, grounding his aching dick against his ass. He nosed his way down the fair skin of Stiles’ neck and bit along his jaw.  
He growled out “It can wait. I want you.” and grasped his chin, wanting to kiss him.  
Stiles was unprepared and he yelped in pain when the Alpha’s hand made contact with his bruised cheek.  
Derek jumped back at the sound. “What the hell! Stiles?” He grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him around so he could see his face.

Stiles saw many different emotions flash in the older man’s eyes. His pupils dilated, then he glared, his eyebrows almost touching above his nose. His nostrils flared and a muscle in his jaw ticked. His next words were spoken through gritted teeth. “What. The. Actual. Fuck. Happened?”

Stiles looked as his shuffling feet and sighed dejectedly. “Nothing. I’m fine, really. Don’t worry”. He went to turn back to the dishes but Derek’s arm prevented him.  
“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” His wolf growled deeply. His senses were suddenly assaulted by the scent of blood, of discomfort emanating from his lover. Shame and guilt overflowed his brain and he berated himself for not discerning Stiles’ hurt. His sexual need had overshadowed the smell of pain and that was unacceptable.

Breathing deeply, he cradled Stiles unmarred cheek with his big hand and kissed his forehead gently. “Please don’t lie to me, Stiles.” He pulled out a chair and sat down, dragging him onto his lap, taking care to not jostle his slim body. Stiles leaned against the warmth of Derek’s chest and exhaled. He fidgeted with the zipper of his hoodie, uncomfortable under the scrutiny of the wolf’s stare.

He pressed his nose against the soft skin of his throat and mumbled “Itrippedandfelldownthestairs”. The hand that was rubbing his back stilled. He imagined Derek was this close to laughing in his face. He lifted his head and frowned at him.

Derek doubted he had understood correctly. One eyebrow shot up questioningly. “Huh? Say that again?”  
Stiles crossed his arms on his chest and glared. “I tripped and fell down the stairs”.  
The Alpha squeezed his eyes shut while pinching the bridge of his nose. “You are kidding me, right? You are such a klutz! I thought you’d gotten beaten up. Jeez!”

Stiles squirmed in place and sheepishly looked at his lover. “I have contusions all over, not just my face.”  
Derek grumbled and pulled at the hem of Stiles’ shirt and lifted it off of him. “Let me see”. The fair skin he had uncovered was mottled with the various colors of the bruises. His breath stuck in his throat at the sight and he touched his forehead to Stiles. “Babe, let me pull the pain.” He would find a way to do so even if the reply was negative but he respected his human’s choice to say no. Still…. he would sit on him to lighten his discomfort if need be.

Stiles’ laid a gentle kiss on his lips. “Please. Hell, my everything hurts. Every time I move something aches. Even the feel of my clothes is chafing against the bruises.”  
He climbed off Derek’s lap and pulled his hand. ”Come on big guy, I need relief.”

They made their way to the king size bed in their room and the human laid face down as best he could without putting pressure on the worst of his injuries. Derek sat at his hip and carefully splayed both hands along his spine. He applied a gentle pressure and watched as the blackness crawled ups his fingers to his wrists and faded around his elbows. Stiles burrowed his good cheek in the pillow and grunted in pleasure. “Dude, that feels sooo amazing!”  
The Alpha grunted.” Stop calling me that.” He ran his fingers to the swell of his butt and gently squeezed. “You’re lucky you’re in pain. I came in wanting to fuck you until you forgot your name.”

Stiles turned his head, a lewd smirk splitting his face. Unbelievably, his dick was waking up at his lover’s words.” Can you hurt me good and pull the pain at the same time?”  
Derek barked out a laugh, eyes rolling. “You’re such an idiot.” He sobered quickly when he felt the heat gathering in his groin.”Wanna try?”

Stiles gleeful laughter was music to his ears


End file.
